Law enforcement vehicles are commonly equipped with mobile data terminals that enable law enforcement officers to obtain information on persons and vehicles of interests, communicate with dispatch centers and other officers, and create incident reports. However, such systems are generally not designed for use by persons that law enforcement officers interact with as the law enforcement officers perform their duties. Thus, despite the existence of computation and multimedia presentation resources in law enforcement vehicles, such resources do not provide direct benefits to the citizens that are served by the law enforcement officers.